


Frozen heart & Cherry blossom

by kihobebe



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Genderbending, Genderswap, Ice Skating, Minor Lee Minhyuk/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, fem!kihyun, fem!minhyuk, fem!wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihobebe/pseuds/kihobebe
Summary: For a moment, Yeojoo felt like a really, really young version of herself dealing with her first crush, and with the fact that said crush was a girl. But then, Wonhee tugged at her hand to make her move and Yeojoo remembered that she was twenty, she was one of the fastest ice skaters in the world and she had one of her hands’ already held tight by Wonhee. Everything was going to be fine.





	Frozen heart & Cherry blossom

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for like two whole months and I felt like the kiho tag needed some fluff today.  
> I'm not a figure skater and I know very little about short track, but I'm pretty sure at the Olympics the athletes don't train on the same ice rink lol pls bear with me, I needed it for them to meet!! :) I really hope you'll enjoy this  
> (as usual, Lee Minhyuk or Lee Minji or Dior, he always owns me)

There was something that Yeojoo liked about being in constant contact with ice, something she couldn’t describe with words even if she tried to. If someone had asked her teammates, they would have answered that it was obvious: she was as cold as the ice she so much loved. She had even gained the nickname ‘frozen queen’, which wasn’t a kind way to hint at her being pretty and looking like queen Elsa from the Disney movie.

Everyone thought that Yeojoo was the worst bitch around the block, that she acted like an entitled, spoiled little girl just because she was the youngest Korean skater to ever win the national championship, at age fourteen. They said that she had a heart made of ice, that she didn’t care for anyone else beside herself. Not even for the coach that with so much experience and hard work had brought her to the top of the world, making her become the winner of the world championship at the age of seventeen. She had kicked him out as soon as a younger, more handsome man had propositioned her to work with him. Yeojoo had immediately said yes, firing her old coach with not as much as a thought. There were reasons there, but it was not like someone had asked Yeojoo before starting spreading rumors about her. No one ever asked Yeojoo things about herself, everyone just liked to assume, spread false informations and they never cared about her feelings, because what kind of feelings could her frozen heart ever feel?

Getting to hear her own teammates talk shit behind her back when she worked hard to get where she was wasn’t very nice, but Hyunwoo always told her that ice speed skating was a competitive sport, and that she would make more enemies than friends. Even more if she was good at it, and oh, Yeojoo was good. She was so good she was going to compete at the Olympic Games at the age of twenty, and she was going to be the standard-bearer for Korea, too. She felt the envy of the girls training with her in the way they upturned their noses every time they passed by her and ignored her altogether, not even giving her a cold greeting. Yeojoo didn’t care. She was too busy getting better and better, getting ready to smash the competition and win all those medals that were waiting for her.

Her old coach had always told her that her body would have been a better fit for figure skating, because she was tiny and she was flexible, but Yeojoo didn’t care for glimmer and shine, for pretty dresses and complicated movements. She liked the thrill, she lived for the speed and the sensation of touching the ice with her hand when she was at the corners of the track, opponents always a short breath behind her.

Short track was her passion and she never budged from it, always training until she was good enough to win, until she was so tired she would almost pass out on the track. Her new coach didn’t allow her to do that anymore, and she was honestly grateful. Hyunwoo took care of her like a person, and not like a prop he could use to get where he wanted to. Hyunwoo _cared_ for her, which was basically the only thing that mattered to Yeojoo in the end.

Everyone and their mother had a crush on Yeojoo’s skating coach, and the thing amused her to no end every time he had to awkwardly interact with some girl coming up to him asking for advice with her new pair of skates or some bullshit like that. His cheeks became so red Yeojoo couldn’t help but laugh at him behind his broad back.

Since Hyunwoo was young and handsome, everyone and their mother also thought that he and Yeojoo must fuck. The situation was so bad that the question was asked to her even in official interviews. Not with such crude words, but sooner or later someone would demand: “And what kind of relationship do you and your coach have?” and all she wanted to do was slit their throats with her skates. Instead she just had to plaster a polite smile on her face and shrug, reminding to the whole world that the only relationship she had with Hyunwoo was a business one. Interviewers always seemed disappointed by her statements, and Yeojoo didn't understand what were they expecting. Did they think she would admit on national TV that she was sleeping with her coach? Anyhow, Yeojoo didn't really care about those rumors either, the only focus for her being her training and the possibility of winning an Olympic gold medal.

She couldn't lie, her legs trembled the first day she put her skates on the Olympic ice rink. There were other athletes running in laps around the rink, everyone focused on their own track. Yeojoo recognized most of them, very famous and scary people running around in circles and minding their own business. She did the same, listening to Hyunwoo's advices and trying to keep up with her personal best, but also being careful of not overworking her muscles before the actual competition. She stayed behind after some laps on the ice to stretch beside the rink, noticing how the short track skaters previously on the ice slowly left place to the figure skaters, all in comfy clothes for their rehearsals. Everyone seemed pretty chill, and Yeojoo stayed behind to watch them run on the rink for a little while, noticing a couple of Korean athletes she knew.

There was one, though, that's she's never seen before and that attracted her gaze like a magnet. Her hair was bright pink, cut in a short bob that highlighted her soft cheeks and eyes. What made her stood out the most, surprisingly enough, was not her hair but her physique. In a sea of lithe bodies and skinny limbs she stood quite tall and wide, towering over the other girls twirling on the ice. Yeojoo stared for a while, mesmerized by her incredible agility and flexibility despite her bigger size, until Lee Minji elbowed her with her sharp bones. Yeojoo lifted her eyes from the pink-haired beauty to greet her friend.

“Miss Dior,” Yeojoo acknowledged her, scooting a little to make space on the carpeted floor. Minji was sitting down with her skates still on, the blades covered by neon orange plastic. She looked tired, even if she was wearing flawless make up as always, her chocolate brown hair in a messy bun on top of her head.

“Frozen Queen,” she jabbed back, smirking a little in Yeojoo’s direction. Both of them had that image of stuck up bitches plastered to their names, but Yeojoo had discovered in her a friend and a really sweet girl. Rumors and nicknames should never be trusted.

“Are you actually stretching or are you ogling the girls?” Minji asked, wiggling her eyebrows, the phantom of a smirk curling her lips. Yeojoo scoffed, clutching her own ankle and bending in half to continue her exercising.

“Who’s that girl with pink hair?” she asked anyway, because curiosity was eating her alive. Minji grinned for real this time, her head whipping in the direction of the rink to spot who Yeojoo was talking about.

“Oh, that one? She’s Lee Wonhee. She’s korean but she’s competing for Belgium or some other country in Europe.”  
Yeojoo kept watching the skater, her muscular legs looking extremely good in the tight black leggins she was wearing, her torso covered by an oversized hoodie that didn’t do much to hide how wide her shoulders actually were.

“Are you scared of her?” Yeojoo asked, whipping her head around to fix her stare over Minji, who was sitting with her heels together and her legs bended to the side, her eyes closed in relaxation.

“I’m not scared of anyone, you should know that,” Minji jabbed, and Yeojoo couldn’t help but laugh a little. Minji and her were cut from the same cloth.

“When will your first competition be?”

“Tomorrow morning,” Minji answered, finally opening her eyes and smiling warmly at Yeojoo, putting her hand upon Yeojoo’s head to lightly pet her hair.

“Were you thinking of coming to see me? Or see her?” Minji nodded her head towards the ice rink, and Yeojoo didn’t need to turn her head to know who she was talking about.

“I dunno, I need to check with Hyunwoo at what time he’s planned the training for tomorrow.”  
“Uh, Hyunwoo-oppa is still your coach?”

Yeojoo raised a sharp eyebrow at Minji, disbelief written all over her face while her friend feigned innocence.

“She says, her hand already halfway through oppa’s pants,” Yeojoo joked, making Minji puff her cheeks in fake annoyance. The taller girl looked offended for a second or two, but her face split in a cunning smile right after, scooting closer to whisper in Yeojoo’s ear, quite literally.

“If you weren’t such a pussy lover you would be getting fucked so good.”

“Ew, go away, I don’t want to know what you two do in the dark,” Yeojoo pushed at Minji’s face with the palm of her hand, getting her to take a little step back and out of her personal space.

“Or in the light,” Minji stated, wiggling her brows for added effect. Yeojoo wanted to barf.

“I don’t want to hear another word about your sex life, thank you very much,” Yeojoo took a deep breath, massaging her temples with her fingers. Minji always gave her terrible headaches.

“I’m still unsure of how you did convince Hyunwoo to sleep with you in the first place,” she paused, putting her forefinger on Minji’s lips before she could speak, “And I really don’t want to know.”

“Your loss, it’s a funny story,” Minji shrugged her shoulders, standing up and then offering her hand to help Yeojoo up, too.

“If you come tomorrow, please bring Hyunwoo too.”  
“So he can make you come, too?”

The grin Minji gave her was so shining Yeojoo almost went blind.

“You know me so well.”

 

*

 

After the short dance competition, in which Minji did her seasonal personal best and jumped in Hyunwoo’s arms right after the kiss-and-cry, Yeojoo was left alone. Her friend took Hyunwoo by his hand and dragged him away, leaving a gaping Yeojoo with words of congratulations dying on the tip of her tongue. Minji was crazy.

She was left behind, but it seemed that luck was on her side, because while searching for the toilets she turned a corner and bumped into no other than Lee Wonhee in all her glorious beauty. Now that she wasn’t wearing skates anymore she seemed somehow smaller, being just a couple of centimeters taller than Yeojoo. She was still wearing her black and white bodysuit and skirt, tiny black, shiny gems making her body glimmer under Yeojoo’s stupified eyes.

“I’m sorry, didn’t see you there,” Wonhee said in English, her voice carrying a sweet accent and a slight lisp. Yeojoo bowed curtly, and then set her eyes on the pink-haired woman again.

“I’m sorry, too. I should have been more careful,” she answered, her tongue slipping on Korean before she could stop herself.

“Oh! You’re Korean, too?” Wonhee switched languages, smiling at Yeojoo sweetly, her lips curled and eyes squished closed by her soft cheeks. Yeojoo’s breath got stuck in her throat.

“Y-yes, Minji told me you’re Korean so I just… Nevermind. I’m gonna go, sorry,” Yeojoo was a blubbering mess, her nerves showing up in the way she bowed other three times and tried to escape as fast as she could. Wonhee blocked her way with her body before she could run away.  
“Lee Minji? She did good today! Are you two friends? Are you a skater too?”

“You did good too,” Yeojoo said, her mouth moving faster than her brain. She felt her cheeks heat up at the way Wonhee beamed at her, all soft smiles and even softer words.

“Thank you! You’re so sweet!”

“I’m a short track skater, by the way, since you asked,” Yeojoo stuttered out, feeling like a complete idiot. Her heart was racing like crazy in her chest, she could feel the loud thumping in both her throat and ears, and she was sure she was as red in the face as a cherry tomato.

“I see, that’s cool! What are you doing tonight?”

Yeojoo was sure she didn’t hear that properly.

“I’m sorry, what?”  
“What are you doing tonight? There’s a party, somewhere in this Olympic village. Do you wanna go?”

For a moment, Yeojoo stood there, dumbfounded and a little out of her depth, not exactly knowing how to react. But Wonhee was still smiling, her eyes sparkling just as much as the tiny crystals on her clothes, and Yeojoo was such a weak, weak woman.

“Yeah, sure!” she said, and then put her hand out for Wonhee to shake, “I’m Yeojoo, by the way.”

“Ha, I already know that. Do you think I didn’t ask Dior about you?” Wonhee winked at her, taking her hand and squeezing Yeojoo’s fingers gently, “And I bet you already know my name is Wonhee.”

For a moment, Yeojoo felt like a really, really young version of herself dealing with her first crush, and with the fact that said crush was a girl. But then, Wonhee tugged at her hand to make her move and Yeojoo remembered that she was twenty, she was one of the fastest ice skaters in the world and she had one of her hands’ already held tight by Wonhee. Everything was going to be fine.

Wonhee had to change into comfier clothes before going to the party, and when Yeojoo saw her coming out of the changing room with skinny jeans and a soft, pink sweater that matched her hair, she was sure that her heart exploded into glitter inside her ribcage. It was gone, disappeared forever, taken by one Lee Wonhee. Maybe she was ok with that, given the way Wonhee took her hand again, lacing their fingers together and then starting conversation like they’ve known each other for years.

Which could have been true, given the way words flowed between them, no pauses or awkward silences to interrupt their chatting. The idea of going to a party suddenly didn’t sit very well with Yeojoo, the thought of being surrounded by warm, sweaty bodies grinding and dancing and by awful electronic music making her uncomfortable. And maybe Wonhee had known her for like half a hour tops, but she took a look at Yeojoo’s face and laughed a little, halting in her tracks and making Yeojoo stop, too.

“What do you say if instead we go to drink a hot chocolate in a warmer, quieter place?”

“I hate hot chocolate, but a coffee will do,” Yeojoo said, smiling at the horrified expression taking up Wonhee’s face.

“You what? Monster, I don’t want to talk to you anymore,” Wonhee steered them in another direction, still pretending of being mortally offended by Yeojoo’s words.

“I like chocolate, just not the melted, watery one.”

“I bet you’re one of those demons that eat ninety percent cocoa dark chocolate.”

Yeojoo’s nose curled up, and Wonhee magically read through her expression like if she had been doing it for the longest time.

“Oh my, you are. I should have known, you’re too pretty, you must have some nasty flaws.”

“Shut up,” Yeojoo blush went all the way from the tip of her ears to her neck, and Wonhee chuckled at that, bumping her shoulder lightly against Yeojoo’s.

“You’re the prettier one here,” Yeojoo murmured, loud enough for Wonhee to hear. She pretended she didn’t.  
“Sorry, what? Can’t hear you over the sound of your beauty.”

 

*

 

Yeojoo won gold for the 500 meters race. Wonhee was sitting first row, and she cheered so loud Minji lamented she had been rendered permanently deaf. Hyunwoo told her to stop being so dramatic, and Minji just stuck her middle finger up in his face.

When Yeojoo left the ice, Wonhee run to her to lift her up in a bone-crushing hug and to give her the sweetest kiss she had ever received in her life. Yeojoo kissed back, because when a girl like Wonhee kisses you in front of millions of people you can’t do other thing than pour your heart out into the kiss. She melted in Wonhee’s embrace, and maybe she teared up a little bit too, because that was the dream of her whole life, winning an Olympic medal and having the people she cared for at her side to share her happiness with. Well, she hadn’t expected to have Wonhee there, too, but she was glad reality had exceeded her expectations.

Later that night, when the adrenaline had finally stopped running through Yeojoo’s veins and her head had cleared up a little bit, she had taken Wonhee’s hand in hers and had guided her away from the celebration party they were at. She had interlaced their fingers together, reminiscing some nights before, and Wonhee had gone wherever she had wanted to take her.

They stepped outside in the cold, their national jackets secure over their shoulders while they moved in silence, their breaths forming tiny clouds in the night, Yeojoo walking without knowing where she was going. She halted at some point, turning around to fix her stare on Wonhee and her bubblegum-pink hair, her pretty, round nose, her soft-looking lips and kind eyes. Oh gosh, she was so whipped already.

“Are you maybe going back to Korea anytime soon?” Yeojoo asked, blunt and insecure, because if she was fast on the skates she was so with words too. Wonhee had stared at her for a minute, taking her in like if she was trying to read through her.

“I might, it depends.”  
“On what?” Yeojoo pressed, taking a tiny step towards Wonhee and almost pressing her chest against Wonhee’s. The pink-haired girl smiled, her pearly teeth shining in the freezing night, the tip of her nose slightly red because of frostbite.

“It depends on you, mostly, but also if the national team will have me back.”

“On me?”

Wonhee emitted a sweet chuckle, closing the space separating their bodies and pressing her icy nose against Yeojoo’s equally cold one.

“Yeah, on you. On weather this thing between us is something you care about or not.”

“Sure it is!” Yeojoo squealed, outraged by the insinuation that she was toying with Wonhee’s feelings. She felt too many things when she was in the other woman’s next vicinity, too many to even count them or try to explain. Her heart was always beating out of her chest, her ears ringing and her stomach filling with that warm sensation one would call butterflies.

“I was just checking,” Wonhee whispered, combin her hand through Yeojoo’s long hair and then pressing her mouth against Yeojoo’s, making fireworks erupt in Yeojoo’s belly at the same time. It was a sweet kiss, just a press of lips against lips, but Yeojoo grew needy and she bit lightly at Wonhee’s plump bottom lip, eliciting a squeal out of the girl. Wonhee tugged at her hair gently until Yeojoo opened her mouth and let Wonhee’s tongue in, sneaking her arms around Wonhee’s neck at the same time, tugging her even closer, if it was possible. Wonhee’s kisses were just like her: sweet, soft, gentle, but with a hint of something that made Yeojoo lose her mind. They kissed until they heard some whistles, separating immediately just to see Minji making obscene noises a few meters away from them. Yeojoo yelled at her to shut the fuck up.

“I really like you,” Yeojoo admitted, looking Wonhee in her sparkly eyes. Wonhee’s smile was probably the thing Yeojoo liked the most, and when it took over her face, Yeojoo’s heart made that weird somersault it had learned on the first night she met Wonhee.

“I really like you, too,” Wonhee said, and then gave her one last peck before steering her towards the party again.

“You won gold, you know, you can’t disappear like that.”  
“The only gold I care about is the one of our wedding bands,” Yeojoo joked, and she was glad to spot a light blush covering Wonhee’s ears and face that wasn’t due to the cold.

“Shut up!”  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As usual, you can come scream at me on [tumblr](http://kihobebe.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/kihoxbebe/) or [curios cat](https://curiouscat.me/kihoxbebe) :3


End file.
